Scars
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a one-shot in Hermione's point of view about the final battle. This includes a bit of HermioneDraco.


A/N I had this little plot bunny that I just had to get out. It's slightly Draco/Hermione oriented. I hope you enjoy it. This is a one-shot.

Warning I do not own anything you may recognize from Harry Potter.

Scars 

I couldn't believe it. I expected to fight against him in the final battle. But, he surprised us all by joining the light side with his other death eater in disguise comrades. I felt at that moment it was ok to like him. I had had a crush on him since the end of fifth year when he oddly stopped calling me a mudblood. During that battle I could finally see Draco for what he really was.

We fought endlessly that night. The sky was bright with the reflection of all the curses flying over the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. I can never forget that image. I still dream about it often. On this night those of us on the light side had to succumb to using unforgivables in dire situations. It was horrible. I watched people I loved fall all around me. Barely any of the Weasley family still stood. Despite all the chaos Ron and I stood by Harry and we were slowly making our way to Voldemort to stop this fight once and for all.

Draco and his other comrades that included Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and other random slytherins backed up Harry, Ron, and I. I admit I was scared. Not necessarily scared for myself but for those around me. I knew that not all of us would make it out alive. We were all on our guard as we approached the inner circle of death eaters, which included Malfoy Sr., Dolohov, Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange, Regulus Black, Peter Pettigrew, and last but not least Voldemort himself. Remus was with us so he could take on Pettigrew.

It seemed we'd all get the revenge we so craved. I'd get my chance at Dolohov for what happened at the department of mysteries in fifth year. Draco would stand up against his own father. Lupin had Pettigrew to deal with. Harry was obviously after Bellatrix. The others just took on what they could. It was heated and complex. These death eaters were the best and were very talented wizards/witch despite how dark they were.

Voldemort stood back and watched our battles with amusement etched onto his snake like face. How I loathed this man that threatened our world. I knew Harry would kill him. I eventually overcame Dolohov just as Harry was closing in on Bellatrix. Then in an instant Bellatrix was dead and Harry had successfully avenged Sirius. Harry then rounded on Voldemort. Due to some research on my part I found out that Harry's wand couldn't kill Voldemort because his and Voldemort's wand share the same core. This was an advantage because that meant Voldemort could not kill Harry with his wand either.

Harry and Voldemort locked in a duel within minutes. Everyone else on the battlefield simply stopped and watched the epic battle unfold into a scene that could never be erased from any of our memories. In an instant Harry's and Voldemort's wands locked on each other quite like they did when they dueled in Harry's fourth year. We all watched with bated breath. I didn't even notice Draco come up behind me and hold my hand. It did get my attention enough for me to grip his hand and lean into him.

As all the shadows of all those killed by Voldemort poured out harry used some basic wandless magic. Harry 'accioed' the sword of Gryffindor that he used to kill the basilisk in second year. As soon as that sword was in Harry's hand he plunged it into Voldemort's heart. Voldemort staggered with blood dribbling out of his mouth. Voldemort died slowly due to Harry Potter. Once again Harry had defeated Voldemort and this time was most definitely the last. That's not to say there won't be more dark lords but Harry's prophecy was fulfilled and he was free.

All of us who were still alive cheered and praised the-boy-who-lived. We finally had met our goal. War was over but we had so much to rebuild. I turned to Draco to see him crying. I immediately hugged him forgetting all about those years of torment. The past didn't seem to be relevant anymore. Draco clung to me as if I were life it's self. "I'm free. I'm free." Draco whispered in a hoarse voice. I cried happy tears that were slightly bitter due to the blood bath around us.

The golden trio lived through the battle. A lot died but they died for a good reason and most died a most noble death and they would not be forgotten. And thankfully Harry did not lose anyone else close to him such as how he lost Sirius and his own parents. Even Ginny, Harry's long time love, made it through. Although no words were truly said by any of us, we all welcomed Draco with open arms with no animosity or bringing up the past.

Dumbledor almost cried at how unity was finally upon us. It was a difficult time but now we have each other. It took months to rebuild our lives. We all knew we'd never be truly rid of our battle scars. There was no forgetting. We continued living and we lived a life that was free of the horror and fear Voldemort instilled into society under his threat.

After the war Draco and I slowly built a relationship. I thank god everyday for this relationship. I know the war was a horrible thing and we lost so much. But as I look back I can see all the things we gained. Harry could finally live his life and be free to love whoever he wanted without fearing for their lives. I was free to fall in love with Draco. The whole wizarding world didn't have to deal with the prejudices that the death eaters had instilled in society.

It might not have been a truly happy ending but now the world could live in peace. The deaths were for a good cause and now the world could live in a peace that the wizarding world had truly lived without for such a long time. I'm proud to say I, Hermione Ann Granger, fought for this cause. The scars will fade and the world will know of what all of us did for the world to be like it is now.

A/N I really hope you liked this story. I know it isn't much but I just had to get it out. Please review and give me some feed back.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
